


Spring {Book 1}

by Ackerman_Ereri_Love_Panda



Series: Fairy Tail GraTsu Seasons [1]
Category: Fairy Tail, 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi | Angels of Death (Anime)
Genre: Angels of Death and Fairy Tail Crossover | Angels of Death AU, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Fairy Tail Next Generation, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, On Hiatus, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackerman_Ereri_Love_Panda/pseuds/Ackerman_Ereri_Love_Panda
Summary: A gust of wind blew. Dust flew up in everyone’s face. Natsu disappeared with it.





	1. Prologue

On a stormy night in Magnolia, a dragon slayer and his guild mates had spent their time partying and getting drunk.

 

The dragon slayer had then walked out the door not knowing someone had followed.

 

When he got to his home, he threw himself into his bed, groaning.

 

When he closed his eyes, he heard a screech. It was his front door being pushed open.

 

He got up to defend himself but was then pushed back down, straddled by his teammate, and Ice Make mage.

 

He could barely remembered what had happened next.


	2. Chapter 1

 

**|NATSU|**

 

I ran. I didn’t know where I was going but I kept on running. I held the tiny blanket closer to my chest as I dodged trees and thorns, not caring if I was hurt but protecting the thing in my arms as well.

 

_ It was a baby. I knew I was submissive, but I didn’t think I would ever have kids. When Gray came in my house that night I was scared. _

 

_ Now, I’m terrified. Of what the’ll think. If they’ll hate me if they found out. I didn’t care what they thought anymore though. It was a baby. MY baby. _

 

_ And they will have to get through me to hurt it! _

 

“Natsu! Wait! Don’t do it! Come back!” Lucy.

 

“What are you doing Natsu!? Are you crazy!?” Gray.

 

“Tell us why you’re leaving Natsu! Please!” Erza.

 

“I-I-I can’t! I’m sorry!” Me.

 

A gust of wind blew. Dust flew up in everyone’s face. I disappeared with it.


	3. Chapter 2

I finally stopped walking. I had been walking for two days, stopping only to get the baby and me food. This was the last stop. Our new home.

 

It was small. A town just out of Fiore borders with the ocean at its back. I only knew about it because I was found here by Igneel.

 

We moved to Fiore ‘cause of the guilds and for the fact that he knew he would leave me alone so I needed a new home once that day came.

 

I was glad to see that it was once again dwelling with townspeople. Some were young, old, children and grandparents. Parents and teens. Some my age or even older.

 

I didn’t remember any of them so I thought they were settlers who just found a new place to call home. An old man stopped us in our tracks.

 

“Are you new here boy?” he asked, a look of sorrow painting his wrinkly face.

 

“Yes! We need a place to hide! Can you help us?” I asked, frantic.

 

“Us?” Shocked, he looked at the bundle moving in my arms.

 

“Yeah! Please? Just until I go back home!” I shouted, desperate.

“Hmm...I guess it won’t hurt. We have a tree-house in the woods. It’s very old but big enough for you and the baby to grow into! How does that sound?” the old man replied.

“That sounds great! I’ll take it!” I shouted in relief and glee.


	4. Chapter 3

**|NATSU|**

 

**|At the house|**

 

“Well I’ll see you you later young man.” The old man waved goodbye before making his way back to the village.

 

“Natsu! It’s Natsu and Haru! Well Haru! We’re home!” I waved before I turned and walked into the house.

 

Then all of a sudden Haru starts crying.

 

“Oh Haru please don’t cry! I’ll get you some food! Here let’s go back into town!” I walk out the door and into town.

**-n-a-t-s-u-**

_After awhile they have food and supplies and Haru and Natsu had fallen asleep_

 

 **|The following night|** ****  


As the night got darker, I used my fire as a torch, laying traps all over the forest, putting bait in as well. All we had left to do was wait.

 

**|In the morning|**

 

“Good morning Little Haru! Breakfast!” I yawned, giving him his morning bottle.

 

I go fishing, Haru strapped to my chest so I had eyes on him. I caught trout, skinning them in the backyard over a bucket, cleaning all and drying it all out so I could store it in the freezer so none would spoil.

 

“Well Haru! Today is our first full day here! What should we do!” I asked, looking at the cooing baby in my arms.  


“Gah!! Boo boo boo!!” he replied, making me giggle.

 

“Yeah! Sounds fun! Exploring we shall!” I laughed, standing up and retrieving his stroller as I set him in it and walked out the door with a prepared bottle taken out of the fridge and warmed for the trip.

 

“Well! Where first son!? I guess I’m going to get you some food then we can browse! I also need to get some traps so I don’t have to fish everyday!” I asked, watching as he cooed in his baby language that makes me laugh.

 

 **|After a while, back at home|**   
  
“Ahhhh! It sure feels good to be home again! Whatever shall we do now Haru?” I asked, relaxing and tucking Haru in my arms.

 

Haru makes more adorable coo’s and I laugh. “I’m taking nap! You too Haru!” I settle in the lounge, putting Haru on my chest as we both settle in for a nice, long nap.

 

After a few minutes of silence, we both fell asleep, oblivious of the world around us as exhaustion took over completely.


	5. Chapter 4

**|LUCY 5 years later|**

 

“That is it! I’m done sitting here waiting! We need to go out there and look for him! It’s been 5 damn years and I am tired of crying myself to sleep at night! He’s not dead so why don’t we look for him!?” I shouted, looking at the faces of my nakama.

 

“Lucy...where would we look in the first place?” Erza asked, obviously worried.

 

“Easy! The one place none of us has ever gone!” I held up a job request for my team to see. “Someone from outside the Fiore walls in a small town by the ocean says that 5 years ago a young man moved there with a baby! What if that is Natsu!?” I shouted again.

 

“A baby!?” Gray screamed, surprised the moron would even know what one is or how to take care of one.

 

“Yes! A baby! Listen! If that IS Natsu, we need to look for him! And get him back home! Who’s with me!?” I yelled, throwing a fist up.

 

“YEAH!!!!!!!!!” My team, formally Team Natsu now Team Lucy, shouted, running out the door behind me.

 

**|Lucy and her team arrive at the town a week later|**

  
“We are here for Natsu Dragneel! Tell us where he is!” I demanded, scanning the crowd.

 

“Luce!?” Natsu, exiting the crowd, asked, shock and horror painting his face.


	6. Chapter 5

**|LUCY|**

 

I gasped as tears sprung to my eyes whispering “Natsu…?’”

 

“What are you guys doing here?” Natsu yelled, enraged.

 

“W-we came to get you home! It’s been 5 years! Someone put up a request to bring you back! Said you were down and needed cheering since you rarely frowned when you came! Please! I can’t take crying myself to sleep anymore Natsu!” I cried, looking at my feet.

 

“Luce...I’m sorry I-” Natsu hesitated, a smaller voice interrupting.

 

“Mum!! Guess what?! Guess what?! Cindy invited me to her birthday party! Oh! Who are they mum!?”

 

Natsu froze looking at the boy that came running towards him “He-hey Haru! Whatcha doing here?”

 

“I came to tell you that Cindy invited me to her birthday party!” the little boy replied.

 

“N-Natsu? Who is that?” I asked.

 

“O-oh...this is ah...Haru my...son.” was the answer that froze them all.


	7. Chapter 6

**|NATSU|**

 

“Oh. okay...YOUR SON!? SINCE WHEN!? WHERE’S THE MOTHER!? WHY IS HE CALLING YOU MUM AND NOT DAD!?” Lucy screamed, shocked

 

“Ahhhh...the mother...wasn’t a women...” I stuttered, turning deep red.

 

“OKAY! Hold it! WASN’T A WOMEN!? IMPOSSIBLE!? IT HAD TO BE!” was the reply that followed, making my ears ring, and by my observations, Harus’ as well.

 

“Well...I...am...his...mom...I am a..submissive...dragon...slayer...” I managed to get out, looking down at Haru while my face turned a red brighter than Erza’s hair.

 

“What is that supposed to mean...?” Lucy asked, calmer this time, but still clearly shocked.

 

“He can have children...though only 4...I am a dominate devil slayer...Natsu...who’s the father? Is it another dragon slayer? A dominate perhaps?” Gray asked, stepping up and finally speaking for the first time since arrival.

 

“N-n-no...it’s not a dragon slayer...its...  You... ” I mumbled the last part quietly, feeling shame and embarrassment flush my face.

 

“Who? I didn’t hear you...” Gray was interrupted by my outburst.

 

“IT’S YOU GRAY FULLBUSTER!!”


	8. Chapter 7

**|GRAY|**

 

“Wh-what? Me? That’s...impossible...we never...I don’t...how?” I stood in shock numb and unable to move.

 

“Almost 6 years ago you came into my home...I know it was you...” Natsu explained, so quiet it was almost a whisper.

 

“But...I don’t...I really don’t remember...” I muttered, stumbling back as I tried to remember.

 

“Can’t you at least trust me Gray? It was you! I could tell by your smell! I was drunk but I could still recognize it being you! Plus don’t you wonder why you were in my house the day after the party? I left before you woke up but I always thought you would find out and never look at me face to face ever again!” he screamed, red in the face with tears spilling out as sobs poured out of his raw throat.

 

“That’s right...I woke up in your house...I didn’t see you so I thought you had never come...” I stopped talking.

 

“Mum! Do you know these people!? Who are they!? Are they friends!?” The boy, Haru, asked, looking at Natsu and then each of them.

 

Natsu looks down at Haru “They...they were my old guild mates...before I...left...” A tear slips down his face and sobs start to spill out once again.

 

“Guild mates? But why did you leave them? Didn’t you like being with your friends? Or did you not like them anymore?” Haru asked, looking completely innocent as he grabbed hold of Natsu’s hand and leaned into it, as if to comfort and be comforted at the same time.

 

“I...of course I loved them! Every last one of them! I miss my team! I miss my friends and the guild and gramps yelling at me when I come back from a job! I even miss mine and Gray’s stupid little fights that turned into huge guild brawls!” Natsu cried, falling to his knees sobbing as his friends come over crying with him, throwing themselves at him and holding him tight muttering ‘miss you too’s and ‘we love you too’s.

 

_ After Natsu and Haru had packed up and said goodbyes they all arrive back in Magnolia and now stood in front of the Fairy Tail guild. _

 

“Guys...I’m kinda scared...what will they think about...well...about Haru and me...they haven’t seen my in almost 6 years!” Natsu yelled, hands pulling at the salmon locks on his head.

 

“It’ll be fine Natsu! The team is finally back together! We’ll finally be Team Natsu again!” Lucy said, hugging him close to her in the best ‘best friend comfort hug’ she could muster.

 

“I...” Natsu sighed. “Alright...let’s do it...let’s get this over with..ready to meet some new people Haru?” Natsu looked at the boy by his side, hand in his, as they stared at each other in a way only they understood.   
  
“Yeah! Maybe there will be someone close to my age as well! I miss Cindy and all but we can always visit her! Maybe I can make more friends!” Haru shouted, pumping a little fist in the air.

 

“Well. That settles it. Let’s...Let’s get this show on the road!”


	9. Chapter 8

**|NATSU|**

 

I looked down at Haru and sighed. “Yeah we can always visit Cindy but I’m not sure about ‘new friends’..”

 

“That wouldn’t be a problem Natsu! There’s kids everywhere! Gajeel and Levy’s daughter Metalia! Jellal and Erza’s son Reiki and daughter Rosemary! Juvia and Lyon just had a daughter named Ur! Mira and Laxus are expecting twins next week! And me and Rogue are actually going to have a baby in about 8 months! Haru here will have plenty of cousins to play with!” Lucy exclaimed the happy blonde.

 

Wow...you guys...sure have been busy...so I guess metal head did have feelings for Levy! Gray and Cana owe me 1,000J!” I jumped the in air and pumped my fists.

 

“Dammit...I thought you had forgotten that stupid bet a long time ago Natsu…” Gray muttered, looking down at his feet.

 

“Eh? Since when would I ever forget a bet I came up with!?” I shouted, fists aflame.

 

“NATSU!? WHEN DID YOU GET BACK!” A voice shouted, extinguishing my flames.

 

“Wha...?” I turned and gasped.


End file.
